


wish we could turn back time

by the_loststone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, Lyanna is Not a Stark, Ratings may change, Sansa Centric, Trigger warning: abuse, Trigger warning: mentions of rape, and dragons?, direwolves, it's in westeros, petyr is an asshole, there's going to be magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_loststone/pseuds/the_loststone
Summary: Sansa was twelve when she was taken.





	1. Chapter one

Sansa was twelve when she was taken right from under her parents’ nose. It was during the Stark’s Christmas party; the first Sansa could attend instead of being locked away in the nursery with her little siblings. 

Sansa and her mother went to buy a new dress for the evening. They spent nearly the entire day shopping, and decided on a beautiful light blue dress with a poufy skirt that made Sansa look like a princess. She was tempted to ask if she could wear a tiara like a real princess, but decided that would only make her seem childish. Instead her hair was plaited elaborately, in the style of the Riverlands that her mother had grown up in. 

It was Sansa’s mother who introduced him to her. While her father grimaced, and mumbled a greeting, Catelyn had beamed when Baelish had walked through the door and quickly made introductions. Sansa gave her mother’s friend a polite smile, trying to seem as adult as possible, hoping to prove she belonged in the party, and shouldn’t be hidden upstairs like the rest of the children. 

It wasn’t Baelish that took her. No, he would never be so obvious, nor would he ever do the dirty work himself. Clean hands, my dear girl. One must always have clean hands. Sansa used to wonder how long it took for her family to notice her missing. At first, she was convinced that they would notice immediately, and a dashing hero would come save her at take her home. But as time passed, and it became clear that there were no heroes coming for her, she bitterly thought that they had forgotten her completely.

Petyr kept her for years. He called her Alayne, and told her she was his daughter. He kept her close and taught her of his businesses, and told her to give her father a kiss. Sometimes, he called her Cat, and didn’t bother asking for kisses. Sometimes, at night, he would come into her room and hold her down and touch her all the while murmuring Catelyn into her neck. He never called her Sansa. Sansa Stark had a mother and father and four siblings. Alayne was Petyr natural daughter, she had no siblings, and after her mother died she came to live with her father. Cat was… 

Alayne didn’t go to school. Sansa knew it was because the risk of someone recognizing her was too great. She was taught by private tutors who were paid well to keep their mouths shut, though the most valuable lessons she was taught came from Baelish himself. 

Baelish had a large network, a large organization. When he wasn’t on business trips, a few nights a week, he would bring her into his study and teach her about his business. Who owed a favor to him, who was he investing in. Whose money was worth more. Who could be blackmailed, who could be manipulated. Baelish liked to tell her that one day, he would rule one of the largest organizations, with her by his side. She would smile prettily and tell him it was a pretty picture. 

\--

Baelish was getting married to her widowed aunt, Lysa Arryn. Initially, Sansa had been happy. Finally, someone from her family would see her. She would see her and perhaps Sansa would return home. But it wasn’t even a day before she realized how foolish a thought that had been. Baelish had kept her hidden for nearly five years. He wouldn’t marry Lysa unless there had been other arrangements for Sansa. Alayne knew that he was marrying Lysa Arryn for chance for control over Lord Arryn’s holdings, which were bequeathed to her son Robin, with Lysa acting as executor until he came of age.

Not a week after learning of his impending marriage, Sansa was sent to live with one of his business associates. 

He told her she would be well taken care of there. Roose Bolton was a good friend, to which she knew meant a worthy investment. He would ensure that she would be looked after until Petyr could return for her. Petyr reminded her to continue with her studies, and that he would check in when he could. When Sansa asked if Lord Bolton knew who she was, his only response was a wry smile. 

Her question was answered when she was introduced to Lord Bolton as Sansa Stark. It was the first-time Petyr had called her by her name since she had met him. It was also confirmation that the business that the Bolton’s did, in no way benefitted the Starks. 

The first few months of living with the Bolton’s were almost uneventful. Lord Bolton mostly left her alone. However, it was his son Ramsey that made her feel uneasy. And she was right to think so. After living in the Dreadfort for three months, Roose Bolton got into an accident. His car had flipped and he died upon impact. Petyr came to the funeral, shook Ramsey’s hand, briefly checked up on her, and left once again. It seemed, that along with everything else that was once Roose Bolton’s, Sansa also now belonged to his son, Ramsey. 

\--

Talisa had been volunteering at the hospital for nearly a year. Most of her work involved helping the nurses’ stations organizing patient charts. Despite rarely interacting directly with patients herself, she did learn a lot by watching and listening to the nurses and the doctors making their diagnoses. She was in her second year of pre-med, already top of her class. She hoped to maintain her grades so that she could get the full scholarship to Kingslanding’s medical school. While it was far from the North, where she came for university and met her boyfriend, Robb Stark, she knew her education came before any romance. Robb understood this as well, and only encouraged and supported her decision to apply for schools in the South. 

Talisa was finishing the file on a ten-year-old with a broken leg when two nurses came up with a file in between them.  
“The poor girl. Seems to have fallen down the ravine.” They were talking about the girl who was brought in an hour ago. Talisa had seen the doctors moving her from E.R to a private room reserved for extensive injuries.  
“She didn’t get that way just from falling down the cliff. Did you see her wrists? Those are definite signs of restraints. That girl was running from someone.”  
“I’ll call for a psych consult just in case.”  
The nurse was about to say more when another nurse ran up to them.  
“Call the police right away.” Her voice was low and hurried. Talisa strained to hear what she said next. “Jane Doe woke up. She says her name is Sansa Stark.”


	2. Chapter Two

Robb Stark was in the car with his best friend, Jon Snow, and little sister Arya when his girlfriend called. They were on their way to see a movie in Winter Town, only twenty minutes away from the hospital if Talisa was leaving early and wanted to join them. He took her call expecting to hear her confirm her plans.  
“Talisa,” he answered, putting the phone on Bluetooth. “Hey, what’s the plan. Are you free to leave early? Should I come get you?”  
“Robb… You have to come here now.” Her voice was hushed, and a pit of worry formed in Robb’s stomach. In his peripheral, he saw Jon and Arya sitting up straighter in their seats in response to her tone as well.  
“Are you okay? What happened?” He was already turning lanes to get to the hospital.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m not supposed to call, but… You have to come now. Robb… They found a girl. She said her name is Sansa Stark.”

\--

Arya remembers her sister. She was nine when Sansa disappeared, but it was old enough to have solid memories of her older sister. The memories weren’t particularly good, most were of them fighting. They were complete opposites. Where Sansa liked to listen to princess stories and play with dolls, Arya liked chasing after her big brother and playing with wooden swords. While Sansa liked to sing and dance and had girly friends, Arya played soccer and practiced fencing and considered Jon Snow to be her best friend – though she shared him with Robb. 

Sometimes Arya would wonder what her sister would have been like, if she hadn’t disappeared. She probably would have been a cheerleader, or one of the popular girls that usually made Arya want to hurl something at their head. Most often, when she thought of Sansa she liked to think that maybe she and her sister would have gotten along as they got older. It didn’t matter anyway. Sansa had gone missing and Arya didn’t like thinking about what could have been. 

Sometimes she wished she was like Bran and Rickon. Bran only had the vaguest memories of Sansa, and Rickon didn’t have any at all, considering he was three when she disappeared. She once told that to Jon, but he said it was good that they remembered Sansa, because she was family, and it would be worse if she was forgotten.

Arya didn’t have so many memories, not compared to Robb and Jon. Not compared to mum and dad.

The year that Sansa went missing it seemed like all mum did was cry. She cried and prayed every day, hoping that Sansa would come back, that she would be found. Dad looked everywhere. Sent men searching day and night for Sansa, used all his contacts; all his bannermen were to send men to search for her, he called every Lord of every castle from Dorne to the Wall. No one knew where she was. 

Arya remembered hearing her father crying in his study, behind closed doors, six months after Sansa’s disappearance. He later told the family there would be no more search parties sent out. While everyone would keep an eye out, they wouldn’t send men searching in the woods anymore, not even for a Lord’s daughter. 

Mum was in a fit after that. Arya remembers hearing them yelling at each other behind closed doors. Mum telling dad he wasn’t trying hard enough, and dad yelling back that she should do something other than cry in her room all day. She doesn’t know what was said next because Robb ushered her up the stairs to her room, but she does remember that it took weeks before they spoke to each other again. 

For a time, Arya resented Sansa. At the time, she thought it was her fault everything was crumbling in their family. If she hadn’t gone and gotten herself kidnapped everything would be fine. Arya remembers having mean thoughts of Sansa being selfish and making things all about her all the time. Thinking back on it now, Arya feels a sting of shame, but she was young, and only thinking of the memories of Sansa bullying her because she was a tom-boy. She hadn’t been thinking back to when Sansa would sing her to sleep when she had a nightmare, or when Sansa used to braid her hair so that it wouldn’t get in the way during soccer matches. 

As time went on, things got better. Mum came out of her room and remembered that she had four other children to take care of. She and Dad forgave each other for the harsh words, and began accepting that there was little they could do besides wait to hear for any new leads on where their missing daughter went. 

Sansa became a ghost to her family. While she wasn’t seen, she was felt and missed. She was remembered most strongly on her birthday and the day she went missing. And while her mother and father were saddened by it, a new normal formed in their family. One that didn’t include their eldest daughter. 

And now, after six years, everything would change again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you for all the encouragement. It means a lot to me. Sorry this chapter is pretty short. I'll try and make the next one longer :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I just want to start this off with a disclaimer: I don't know anything about medicine, so any of the stuff I'm putting on here is what I basically remember from Grey's Anatomy.   
> Enjoy

Robb doesn’t remember much after Talisa hung up. He vaguely heard Arya telling him to slow down, but he doesn’t remember parking, or what he did with his keys. Jon has them. He doesn’t remember calling his parents. Arya called them. He remembers entering the hospital, but can’t remember how he got to the nurses’ desk. Talisa was there when he got there. She looked worried, but he couldn’t remember why. She’s worried about you, idiot. He suddenly became aware that he had begun hyperventilating. He was standing in one place. Why was he standing? He had to get somewhere. 

It was Jon’s voice that finally broke through.

“Robb. ROBB. Calm down. You need to focus. Okay.” Robb nodded. “Okay. We need to find Sansa. Do you know where they’re keeping her?” He directed the last part to Talisa.

“I’m sorry. You can’t go in yet. Not until the police confirm and your parents get here. She’s in trauma. They won’t let anyone but her parents and her doctors near her.” She explained.

“But do they know it’s her?” Arya asked.

“They’re checking. They don’t know for sure but that’s what she told the nurses when she woke up. She said her name was Sansa Stark.”

“Did you see her? What did she look like?” Robb asked, trying to process everything she was saying.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. I didn’t see her.”

“Well what do you know?” Arya demanded. “You called us here for our sister. But we can’t see our sister because apparently, no one is letting us. If they want to confirm, let us see her.” Arya’s voice had gotten progressively louder, drawing attention from other patients and their families. “We’d be able to tell – “

“You might not though.” Talisa interrupted Arya. “From what I’ve heard, her injuries are extensive and… it’s been six years.” Looking at Robb’s stricken face, her voice softened. “I’m sorry. I really am. But you can’t see her. Not yet.” 

After a moment of stunned silence, Robb, having calmed down, asked, “What can you tell us? Did someone bring her in? Do you know where she was found?” 

Talisa hesitated, deciding how to answer.

“She was found at the bottom of the ravine.” She finally said. “The one that borders Stark land and Bolton land. That’s all I can tell you. You’ll have to wait for your parents to know more. I’m sorry.”

\--

Ned Stark ran through the hospital, his wife gripping his hand. The moment Arya called to tell them there was news of Sansa at the hospital, they had been tense. They had waited for this moment for years. Ned was about to turn towards the nurses’ desk when Robb called out for him. He turned, seeing his son and daughter and Jon Snow sitting in the waiting area, he and Catelyn walked to them. 

“What happened? Where is she?”

“They won’t tell us anything. All we know is that she was found at the bottom of a ravine. When they asked her name, she said Sansa Stark.”

“How is she? Is she awake? Is she asking for me?” Catelyn voice broke halfway through. 

A police officer interrupted what Robb was about to say next.

“Lord Stark.”

“Yes.”

“If you’ll follow me.” He and Catelyn follow the officer towards a private room with three other officers standing guard in front. 

“I’m sorry the process has been taking so long for you to see her. We were just confirming if her description matches the one you gave us. We didn’t want to get your hopes up. But now that it has, we just need your confirmation that it is really her.”

The officer opens the door to allow them through.

“I’m sorry. It might be hard to distinguish any recognizable features, but please try your best.”

Ned doesn’t bother asking him to explain. Entering the room, he sees his daughter. 

The first thing that registers is that she’s older. For some reason, Ned thought he’d see her and she’d look the same as the day she vanished; a short twelve-year-old, polite smiles and healthy. The girl laying on the bed is taller, her hair is longer, her skin is sickly pale and her cheeks are sunken in. 

It was Catelyn’s choked sobs that finally had him processing her injuries. Her left arm was wrapped, she had pins her left leg and along her right shoulder. Bruises covered her eyes and nose. But despite the severity of her injuries, it was undeniable. She was the near image of her mother. 

“It’s her.” He confirmed quietly to the officer. 

“Thank you, my Lord. I’ll bring the doctor in to tell you of her condition.” The officer left, presumably to get the doctor, and Ned and Catelyn were left for a short moment alone with their daughter. 

She was asleep, and where once she would look peaceful, now she only looked worn and tired. Catelyn’s sobs were the only sound in the room until the officer returned with the doctor. 

“My Lord, my Lady.” She greeted respectfully. “Lady Sansa’s injuries are quite extensive; however, they were for the most part external. We were able to repair her shoulder, arm, and leg. The fracture in her ribs look as though they were a longer injury that never healed properly, but thankfully there wasn’t a puncture in her lungs and all signs point to a good recovery with physical therapy. For internal injuries, we found signs of bleeding in her stomach, but thankfully it was a quick repair that didn’t involve invasive surgery.” 

Ned and Catelyn nodded, processing the list of injuries their daughter sustained. 

The doctor hesitated, unsure how to proceed. Finally, she bit the bullet and continued, “There were several stab wounds and flayed skin that we had to stitch.   
We bandaged her back because of the scaring and to alleviate some of the pain we added a numbing agent until the wounds heal…. Finally, there are signs that Lady Sansa was forcefully penetrated.” A delicate way to say raped? “Many times… Both--”

Ned punched the wall, interrupting the doctor. Catelyn’s sobs became louder. “We understand.” Here he looked at the officer. “Who did this to her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my next update might take a little time. Sorry. I'll try to get them out as quick as possible but I have some stuff coming up so it might be late.


	4. Chapter Four

Jon Snow sat in the waiting area outside Sansa’s room with Arya and Talisa, watching Robb pace. Ned and Catelyn had followed Officer Jory into Sansa’s room. They were joined by Doctor Alys soon after, but for the last hour no one has left the room. Robb had been pacing for the past fifteen minutes. 

Finally, the door opened and Jory, Alys and Ned stepped out before closing it soundlessly behind them. Just as the door was closing, Jon spotted Catelyn sitting by the bed holding her daughter’s hand. Whatever doubts he had about it being Sansa they found fled at the sight. 

“What happened?” Robb didn’t give Ned a chance to speak before launching in to his first question. 

Ned didn’t even have the energy to scold his son. “It’s her… it’s her…” he shook his head and continued louder, “I’ve sent men to search the Dreadfort for any leads. Until Sansa wakes up, we won’t know for sure what happened, but we can assume for now that the Bolton’s had a part in her kidnapping. The fact that they haven’t responded to any of the calls I’ve made in the past hour –“

“I don’t care about that right now. How is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?” Robb’s voice broke at the end. Jon understood. If he felt it was his place, he would have interrupted Ned as well. They had been waiting on news for Sansa for six years, and while finding who kidnapped her was always at the forefront of their minds, it was second to finding her. And now she was here, but they had yet to see her. 

Ned’s sigh seems to take five pounds off him. “She’s not okay.” He says quietly, “The doctors are optimistic that she’ll recover, but… We don’t know what happened...” He looks at Robb and must have communicated to him how serious it was because Robb nods. “Just prepare yourselves, you can go see her.”

“Okay.” Robb nods hesitantly, as if he was unsure this moment would ever come and now that it has, he’s afraid to react. “Come on Arya.”

“No,” Arya’s refusal didn’t come too much as a surprise to Jon, but it threw Robb for a loop. “Not yet, you and Jon go ahead, I’ll go later.” 

“Alright, take your time.” Jon says before Robb can protest. “C’mon mate.” Ned had gone back to speaking with Jory, likely about their efforts to search the Dreadfort, and Talisa stayed with Arya. 

Entering the room, they see Sansa for the first time in six years. Jon didn’t even realize he was crying until he had to cough to clear the lump in his throat. He had been frozen at the door while Robb managed to carry himself to her bedside before collapsing next to her in tears. 

Jon remembers being sixteen-years-old and comforting Robb when his sister went missing. They hadn’t been at the Stark’s party that night, opting instead to go to a classmate’s party after much begging to Lady Stark. Robb never stopped feeling guilty; believing that if he had stayed that night, Sansa would never had gone missing because her big brother would have looked after her. 

He could never convince Robb fully it wasn’t his fault, and privately, Jon suffered the same guilt. He had known Sansa for years, having grown up beside her and Robb. He always wondered if he could have prevented it if he and Robb had been there that night. 

Robb, Jon and Catelyn stayed the night in Sansa’s room. She would stir every few hours, but never fully woke up. Ned returned informing them that Talisa had taken Arya home, and that Old-Nan and Hodor would look after the younger Starks until they returned home. He stayed for a few hours before going to the police station to get an update from Jory. 

The next morning, Ned returned with Bran, Rickon and Arya. The two boys crowded their missing sister, who still hadn’t woken, and gave her well-wishes. Arya stayed at the opposite end of the room, staring at her sister. Jon was sure he saw several tears fall before she wiped her face and resolutely stared at the floor. 

Ned also brought news that Ramsey Bolton hadn’t been found. The police had searched the Dreadfort and couldn’t find him anywhere. However, it seems that wherever the Bolton disappeared to, he didn’t take anything with him. Now the police were searching all his documents, trying to find any link to Sansa. Ned sent Rodrik Cassel, his most trusted officer, to supervise the search. Catelyn’s uncle Blackfish also called when he heard the news, saying he would come to help them. The old militant had a great reputation among officer’s all around Westeros. Jon knew his presence would ease the Starks minds that the search was going to be thorough. 

Jon and Robb returned home that night. Catelyn refused to leave her daughter’s bedside and a cot had been installed for her so she could sleep beside her daughter. On their way out, Jon thought he saw a shadow on his peripheral, but when he turned his head there was nothing. 

He was about to dismiss what he saw, but a knot settled in his gut. He told Robb to go home without him, that he forgot his phone in Sansa’s room. 

When he turned the corner to Sansa’s room, he saw his suspicions were correct. Through the viewing window that was partially covered by blinds, he saw a looming figure standing over Sansa’s head. He was about to barge in until he saw the Sansa’s arm raise to caress the figure’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to crank this guy out during my break. :D


	5. Chapter Five

Theon Greyjoy waited until Sansa’s brother and his friend left before sneaking in to her room. Her mother had fallen asleep and the officer who was meant to be guarding her ran to the restroom leaving a busy nurse to look after the door. Sneaking in was quite easy all things considered. One would have thought that Lord Stark would have added more security to guard his daughter’s room, but Theon supposes her father was more concerned with keeping her in than someone else coming in. 

The mother was asleep, having stayed up all the other night to watch over her daughter. He knew he couldn’t stay long however, but he figured escaping through the window wouldn’t be too hard either. But he still had to talk to Sansa, and that meant she had to stop pretending to be asleep. 

“Sansa,” he breathed, careful not to wake her mother, “It’s Theon. C’mon, I know you’re awake.” 

Her eyes fluttered open, and her lips twitched slightly. 

“Knew it.” He let what might have been a chuckle if he dared to make that much noise.

Are you alright? She mouthed.

He nodded soundlessly. Her right arm came to caress his cheek before she grimaced in pain and lowered it. 

He knew he had to talk fast, they didn’t have much time. 

“I took care of everything like you said. They should find the papers first, which should send enough clues towards Littlefinger. It was good you ran when you did; I was almost caught. I got to the documents in time though. There’s too much evidence against him that they’d brush this under the rug.” She nodded her head in agreement, but she still looked somewhat doubtful, as though she wouldn’t believe it until it was done.

“They’ll find Ramsey’s body in a few days,” he continued, “I cleaned it up well, nothing will point towards you. I promise.” He hoped she didn’t doubt him on that. After everything that happened, he wanted her to know that, at least in this, she could rely on him. 

Sansa’s small smile filled him with relief. 

“Where will you go?” she breathed, so quietly he would have almost missed it if he hadn’t been watching her mouth it. 

“I called my sister. I think she’s convinced it’s me, but she’ll meet with me first before letting me home.”

Be careful.

“I will. I swear it.” He paused, knowing he had to go. “You be careful too.”

She blinked up at him as if to say “Obviously.” He smirked slightly in response. 

He patted her head in goodbye, opened her window beside her bed and pushed himself out. They were on the second floor. It wouldn’t be a bad jump, but he settled himself on the sill and climbed down, closing the window behind him. 

\--

Jon Snow watched the interaction with bated breath. Sansa was awake. Sansa was awake and meeting with people? Catelyn was sleeping through the entire thing? Why the hell was he just standing there?

An unfamiliar well of panic begins to build up in his chest. What to do? What to do?

Obviously, he knows what he should do. He should contact security to go and stop the man who just escaped from Sansa’s window. He should call Lord Stark or Robb and tell them what he saw. He should go in and wake up Lady Catelyn and tell her Sansa’s awake. 

There are so many things that he should be doing. But instead, he remembers how relaxed Sansa’s body seemed when she saw the man. He thinks of the slight smile he thought he witnessed. 

Perhaps… Perhaps it’s best he keeps the moment he witnessed to himself. For now, at least. He doesn’t know what Sansa went through, or who she met, or where she was. All these things only she knows and if he somehow did the wrong thing, not only could he risk Sansa’s safety, then he also runs the risk of losing her trust. 

The thought is unbearable. Already, a part of him needs to earn her trust back from having lost her in the first place. A sentiment that is shared among nearly all the Starks. 

Jon quietly opens the door, mindful of Catelyn Stark sleeping. Although he wonders if he should bother, she’s clearly knocked out. 

He makes his way towards the head of Sansa’s bed, watching the steady rise and fall of her breath. If he hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have noticed the small hitch in her breath and tension in her shoulder when he came near. 

Obviously, she was more relaxed with the stranger than she is with him. 

He hesitates for a moment, but Jon takes her hand gently in his.   
“Hey Sans,” his voice was light, almost a whisper. There was no response, not even a movement to show that she had heard him. He knew she was awake though, but decided not to call her out on it. “I just want you to know that…” he paused, uncertain what exactly it was he wanted to say in the first place. 

“…You’re safe.” He choked out. “You’re home, and we won’t let anything happen to you again.” He didn’t notice his tears until his vision began to blur. 

“We’ll keep you safe. We’ll protect you. I promise.”

There was a slight hitch in her breath, and for a moment he thought she might say something. But the moment passed and her breathing evened out. 

“Sweet dreams, Sansa.”

He lays a light kiss on her forehead, for a moment transporting him to a time when she was little, dressed as a princess, and begged that he play her knight saving her from the giant played by Robb. 

It was a sweet memory, and he became melancholic when seeing what the bright happy princess became when there were no knights to protect her. 

Jon gave her hand one final squeeze before releasing her, turning around, and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. Hope this makes up for it :D


	6. Chapter Six

Coming home was nothing like Sansa had imagined. At first, when she thought of her return to Winterfell, she imagined it would be accompanied by a dashing knight who had come to rescue her. When the songs of knights stopped being soothing to her, she would dream of sprouting wings and flying to Winterfell, to be greated by the loving embrace of her parents. When the image of parents no longer offered comfort, her dreams centered around wolves. She would dreams that she was transformed into a wolf, running with her pack in the Wolfswoods, playing underneath the Heart tree, laying in the bed in her room. At night, when Ramsey came for her, she would wish that she could turn into a direwolf, like her dreams, and torture the flayed man like he tortured her. 

Returning to Winterfell, was nothing like she had imagined. But entering the courtyard, in a wheelchair, with two of her limbs bound, she stared up at the castle that had once been her home. Behind her, her mother gripped the sides of her chair, and her father quickly rounded the car to come to her side. 

Winterfell had changed from what she remembered as a child. Perhaps it was because she had been younger, smaller, but everything seemed much smaller. More guards were posted around the courtyard, a noticable prescence unlike before - likely due to her return. 

The household staff had come and lined up to greet her. Some familiar faces among newer faces. Old Nan gave Sansa a small smile when she met her eyes, and Hodor, who stood by his mother, waved happily and cried "Hodor!"

Perhaps the biggest change though were the wolves. Never had she thought her dreams were anything but that… dreams. But nuzzling her hand was the wolf that Sansa had thought of for nearly two years, the wolf that comforted Sansa, that reminded her of her true identity, that reminded her that she was part of a Dynasty greater than the Bolton’s, than Baelish. 

Rickon’s voice interrupted her musings. 

"We named her Lady." he said. "Because Robb always said you were the perfect Lady." Sansa smiled slightly at her youngest brother.

Throughout her time in the hospital, he was the one she took the most comfort in. At such a young age, he didn’t understand that he had to be delicate with her. He spoke of his day, of what she missed unburdened by doubts of how she would react to. Her family walked on eggshells around her, but Rickon was innocent; he didn’t remember who she was, his reactions based only on the girl he met then. He wasn’t bothered by her lack of response either, he could carry on a conversations completely on his own, perfectly happy so long as someone was listening to him. 

Sansa had yet to speak beyond monosyllabic answers, and only when pressed. The doctors assumed she was traumatized, and she was required to see a psychiatrist twice a week. 

"She’s a dire wolf." Robb picked up the conversation, walking towards them. Another large wolf walked besides him. "Jon and I found the pack a couple years ago. They were pups, their mother was dead. Fate, I suppose; Jon says they’re a gift from the Gods, one for each of us."

One for her… Even when they didn’t know if she was alive or dead, they kept one for her. 

Sansa’s hand rested on top of Lady’s head. She was a docile beast, Sansa knew from her dreams she was the calmest of her siblings. Yes, Lady was an appropriate name for a wolf bound to her. 

"They’ll grow bigger than a horse!" Rickon chimed. He pushed his mother aside and took hold of Sansa’s chair. A bit of tension in Sansa’s shoulders loosened. She had yet to speak to either of her parents, limiting her conversation to her siblings and doctors. But when her parents or the police came, Sansa remained mute. She would answer with slight nods to her father, but Sansa could not bear to look at her mother yet. Perhaps it was unfair, but Sansa could not bear to look at her mother without feeling bile come to her throat. 

Rickon had moved them inside, her family behind them, the household staff having been dismissed to their duties. He came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. Sansa’s old bedroom had been at the top floor, she hoped that they had opened up a guest room on the ground floor instead of having Hodor carry her up and down the stairs. 

Her father answered her question. 

"We aired out the guestroom by the dining hall for you until you get better, dearest." His voice was stilted, "I don’t know if you remember, the one that’s close to the kitchen…"

Sansa jerked her head to show she understood. Her hands fisted in Lady’s fur, who had been trailing along beside her, and they moved her from the stairs to her temporary room. 

Her family crowded inside her room, and Sansa felt a the familiar feeling of being overwhelmed tightening her throat. She had started to grow accustomed to it since returning to her family, but it was much better than the pain and terror she lived with for the past year. 

“Are you tired? Maybe you should sleep for a little while?” She was so very grateful for Bran. 

“Yes, that’s for the best.” Her mother’s voice was barely a whisper. Robb and her father helped her on to her new bed. A hand delicately carressed her hair, and Sansa tried not to flinch away from it. An awkward twitch is what came from it and the hand immediately drew back, and her family filed out. The door stayed open, and Sansa could see a guard outside. (Anyone can be bought, a slimy voice whispered in her head.) Her mother was the last to leave, hesitant to leave her alone. Sansa tried for a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. Catelyn’s face nearly crumpled as she left the room. 

Sansa didn’t blame her parents, she didn’t think. For years, when she thought of them, she only missed them. But now that she’s finally home, it’s hard for her to look at the two people who she admired so much during her childhood without resentment building up in her throat. They gave her a protected and loving childhood, but at the first sign of a threat, they failed to truly protect her. Before, she had looked up to her parents as unfailing, but now she knew better. Her father was on the brink of being destroyed by his enemies, and he was blind to it. Her parents would risk their entire family on their own morals and honor. Sansa couldn’t bear to see it happen. Resolving the issue with the Bolton’s was only half the battle. Last she knew, the Karstarks and the Dustins were well on their way to Littlefinger’s pockets. And with Lord Arryn dead, it was only a matter of time before Robert Baratheon got sick of his brothers and came north for her father. She knew enough about the going ons in Kingslanding that her father wouldn’t last long. Neither would the King if what Littlefinger’s spies said was true. —

“Hey Sansa.” The familiar voice jarred her from her thoughts. 

Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update guys. I honestly had no idea where I was going with this... so... ahh...  
> besides the writers block, school started and I really didn't have time. Update's will probably be sporadic now. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed Sansa's POV. I think next chapter might be from Bran or Jon. Idk.


	7. Chapter 7

—  
The courtyard was packed; guards lining the walls, servants crowding near the kitchens, some villagers packing themselves inside. An hour before, a watcher had called that the procession was only almost upon them, and so they were all there waiting. The Starks were lined up from eldest to younger. Jon stood behind them, alongside Talisa and Jory; he was jostled slightly when Arya pushed past him to sneak into the line of her siblings — between Sansa and Bran — late, and her hair mussed. Lady Catelyn didn’t have a chance to reprimand her daughter because at that moment, a line of cars began pulling into the courtyard. 

A golden haired man exited the car first, surveying the courtyard with a small sneer, before opening the door for a fat man to exit. What a disappointing sight, thought Jon, Lord Stark's stories told of a strong man, a warrior beyond compare. The sight of Robert Baratheon now was underwhelming. Lord Stark knelt first, the rest of the courtyard with him. Sansa tried to kneel properly, using her cane to help herself, but she began losing balance. Robb grabbed her before she could fall and embarrass herself. Jon’s had also seemed to find a way on her back, hoping to steady her. He quickly removed his hand, a blush blooming on his cheeks when Sansa turned her head slightly to give him a thankful smile. 

"Rise." 

Lord Eddard and his household rose. There was a tense moment of silence before the king broke it. 

"You’ve gotten fat."

Lady Catelyn suppressed a gasp of indignation, and the rest of the household tensed. Only Sansa looked ahead, towards the car where three blond-haired children emerged along with a stunningly blond women. The Queen and her children. Lord Stark only raised an eyebrow at the king’s comment and glanced down out the large belly of his sovereign. 

A booming laugh broke the tension, the king embraced Lord Stark fiercely. 

"By Gods, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. What've you been up to? Besides freezing your balls up here."

"Holding the North for you, Your Grace."

King Robert moved through the line of Starks. He kissed Lady Catelyn’s hand, he gave Robb a pat on the shoulder commenting on his strapping figure. Then he moved onto Sansa. 

"We are so relieved to find you home Lady Sansa," he said somberly. Sansa shifted awkwardly to the sudden shift in tone, and Jon resisted the urge to pull her away from the King for discomfiting her so. 

"Thank you, Your Grace." Sansa bowed her head in appreciation. The King shifted slightly, as if to say more, before moving onto greet the rest of the Starks, which he did quickly. 

As the King said his greetings, the Queen and their children approached. The princes and princess took after their mother; all with blond hair and green eyes. The eldest prince was of age with Sansa, and once there were thoughts of the two being arranged together. Arranged marriages were still a common practice among many high borns, though Lord Stark — and indeed many in the North and Dorne — and found it distateful and no longer practiced it. That didn’t stop Eddard and Robert from hoping for a match between their respective daughter and son. But with Sansa’s abduction, those hopes had vanished. Prince Joffrey had already claimed in an interview that he intended to marry a woman from the South, and many speculated that it was Lady Margaery Tyrell, though nothing was confirmed. 

Jon was relieved about the rumors though, it meant less pressure on Sansa, and it also meant she wouldn’t have to leave home. Sansa’s return would also give Lord Stark a good excuse to refuse to head South as the King’s hand, as many have come to assume with the death of Jon Arryn. Lord Starks’ responsibilities in the North took precedence, and Sansa’ return revealed the beginnings of a conspiracy surrounding the Bolton’s and a man named Littlefinger. Sansa had yet to reveal anything substantial. She had revealed that the Bolton’s had her, and she was aware that several members of other Norther houses knew of her presence; Dustins, Umbers, and Karstarks — the latter houses being a huge blow to the stark family as they were close. Lord Stark had already summoned the heads of each family, and called for the authorities to research into their affiliations with the Boltons and the mysterious figure known as Littlefinger. 

“Your graces must be exhausted. Allow us to escort you to your rooms.” Lady Stark led the Queen and her children to the guestwings, having prepared the rooms to suit the royal family. The rest of the courtyard began to disperse after that, returning to their duties and searching for their lodgings. One of the Queen’s brothers — the Kingslayer — followed close behind them, acting as guard for the Queen. 

Jon and Talisa stayed with Robb and the rest of the Stark children. When the courtyard cleared the younger boys returned to the past times before the feast began — Rickon to the kennels to play with Shaggydog and the other wolves as they were meant to be locked away while the royal family stayed, Bran to the library, or rather to climb up the library tower and sit on the rooftop with a book. Arya stayed, she had been steadily trying to spend more time with Sansa, trying to overcome the discomfort and sadness and guilt she felt in her sister’s presence. She had even accompanied Jon and Robb when they drove her to her physical therapist. They had also found some common ground in daytime television — they binged nine seasons of a sitcom about office workers together. It seemed as though Sansa was recovering steadily, and her relationships with her family were improving. The only ones she had trouble with were her parents, but even then they are able to make some small talk. It never lasted long; inevitably Sansa would shut down when the topic of her kidnapping came up, where she was all those years, and her parents determination to get their daughter to open up so they could solve the mystery. 

Jon understood where they were coming from. It was frustrating that Sansa was unable to speak about what she had been through and who had taken her. It felt as though a looming threat was constantly over them all, and that Sansa would disappear again. Jon was determined that if it lasted much longer, he would confront Sansa about what he had seen in her hospital room. But for the time being, he enjoyed bonding with Sansa again. And hopefully, with the King’s arrival and reinforcements — which Jon distantly noticed held more sigils of lions than stags — things would move faster. 

They escorted Sansa back to her solar, where they hung out until they had to get ready for the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter. Just to get some of the plot moving. Apologies for the long wait too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Apologies for any mistakes, I'll try and come back to review at some point.


End file.
